Something Fun
by JBPones
Summary: Oneshot Shane is being a jerk to Jason, and Nate comforts him. Nateson


AN: A requested Nateson story. Don't forget to reveiw some ideas for more stories, or pairings you'd like to see!

I'd like to share a quick thank you to some of my reveiwers, such as hotchick 13, mrsjjonas13, 7roleplay11, Joe and Kevin Jonas fan, Love.is.like.a.drug, and fantasticalicious xX! I wuv you guys!

--

**Something Fun**

Jason's POV

Shane was in one of his bad moods again. I could tell by the way he stomped into the cabin that Connect 3 was sharing this year at Camp Rock. I tried to hide my smile as he began cursing under his breath. His face was turing red. This was my favorite part! He always looked like a tomato.

"I can't believe this!" He shouted at the ceiling. I glanced over at Nate who was smiling from behind the book he was reading. Something about Nate reading relaxed me. He didn't even have to be reading it to me, it just helps me calm down.

I like to watch his eyes as they read sentence after sentence on page after page. I liked the way his lips would curve into a smile when something he liked was happening, and a frown went it was going bad. I liked to watch his fingers as they turned the pages in book. He treated them like they were fragile. And he always had the thick books. The boring ones with no pictures.

"Are you even listening to me?" Shane yelled over at me, I snapped out my daydream and whipped my head around to look at him. The veins in his forehead were sticking out. This was never good. And there would be no calming him down. We were past the point of no return.

"Sorry." I muttered, hiding my smile behind the pillow I was hugging to my chest.

"I can't believe you guys! The one time I need you to listen, and you're staring off into space like nothing's wrong!" He shouted, his hands were balled into fists, but the scary part was that they were shaking.

"Relax, dude." Nate said from behind his book, a small smile still on his lips.

"How can I relax when my life is crashing down around me?" He yelled while jabbing his thumb against his chest.

"Someone's being a drama queen." I replied, trying not to burst out laughing. I looked over to see Nate trying to hide his chuckle.

"Atleast I'm not an airhead!" He shouted back, glaring daggers into my eyes. I stood up, still hugging the pillow, and exclaimed, "Atleast I'm not a jerk!"

"Well I'm happy I'm not stupid like you!" Shane shouted while gritting his teeth.

"Well _I'm_ happy that I'm not mean like you!" I yelled back, trying to sound as mean as I could. I don't think it worked. He just smirked and coldly replied, "Well I'm glad that I'm not ugly and hopeless like you."

I couldn't take it any more. I wasn't gonna just stand there and let Shane bring me down like this. I dropped the pillow and quickly ran from the cabin. I sprinted to a near by tree and walked around it. As I plopped down next to it with my back leaning on it, I tried to hold in my tears.

Nate's POV

As soon as I heard Shane end the arguement I threw my book down on the seat that Jason had been sitting in. He was now out the door and running.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked Shane, was he really that heartless?

"What, he should know not to mess with me when I'm already upset. I mean, you guys didn't even care about how..." He began to defend himself, I quickly cut him off.

"But that's just it Shane, we don't care. Nobody cares about your stupid problems. It doesn't matter to us when the perfect life of Shane Gray has an unexpected twist or turn. Never has, never will."

He looked at me with a sad expression as reality hit him.

"I need some time to myself." He quietly replied while looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on sticking around." I replied a little too harsh. I walked to the door and slammed it behind me as I went looking for Jason.

It wasn't hard to find him. He had only gone to the nearest tree. At first I walked right past him, but I turned to look down at him as he sat leaning against the tree on the ground.

A single tear was running down his cheek. I instantly felt like going back in there and yelling at Shane some more, but Jason needed me right now.

I got on my knees beside him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He stared off at the ground in front of him, another tear rolling down his face.

"It'll be okay." I promised with the softest tone I could. He looked over at me, our eyes locking in an intense gaze. I never realized just how much I loved his hazel eyes. I'd seen them in my dreams before, but never thought anything of it.

"Do think I'm ugly and hopeless?" He asked with a small frown. His boyish features showing up better then ever. I'd always see Jason as a man with a boyish face. The best word to decribe it would be cute.

"No. I think you're handsome, as for hopeless, you can just forget about it." I smiled at him. It was surprisingly easy to compliment him. "Everything will be fine."

"Pinky swear?" He weakly asked while sticking his pinky finger in the air between us. I gave a small laugh and wrapped my pinky finger around his.

"Pinky swear." I answered while smiling at him. He smiled back and then small moment that our hands touched, I felt something I'd never felt for anyone before.

"We should do something fun." Jason smiled while wiping his tears from his adorable face. I would be freaking out about that last sentence, but right now it fit. It seemed natural.

"Like what?" I asked, my lips slightly pushing themselves towards him. I couldn't believe how much I wanted to kiss him. To feel his lips on mine. I'd read about these feelings in my books, but I've never imagined them being this strong or convincing.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" He asked while staring at my lips. He seemed lost for a second or two. But for Jason, that was sometimes normal. But something about the connection we had told me it was nothing normal. It was extraordinary to experience these emotions and feelings.

Without thinking about my actions, I leaned towards him. Our faces were now only inches apart. I could feel his breath on my lips. He smelled minty fresh. I looked into his eyes, they weren't lost any more. He had a look of determination and love. I'd never seen this look on him before.

The moment our lips made contact a shiver ran down my spine. My lips tingled and my heart felt like it was racing the road runner. It's hard to explain it in words, but I could feel the love between us. It was magical. It was wonderful. I never wanted to let go.

But as I pulled my lips away from his he smiled.

"That...was the funnest thing ever!" He exclaimed before leaning in and kissing me again.

I don't know how long we stayed by that tree kissing, but I was sure that I never wanted to stop.

--

AN: Sooooo, how was it? Did it blow your mind!? Do you want lemonade, huh punk, do ya? DO YA?! XD I do...


End file.
